Anglers will often fish at night with floats that are visible based on the attachment of a chemical or battery powered light stick. These floats are visible based on the light emitted by the light sticks but their visibility will diminish over time as the chemical ingredients are used up or the battery strength is reduced. During the day, the light sticks will have little ability to impart visibility to the float.
Amongst the floats anglers use when fishing for catfish are large jug floats, which are shaped much like their name suggests. The float is jug shaped with the jug oriented downward and a handle positioned on the flat upper surface. The fishing line passes through the bottom portion and may extend to a fishing rod/reel or may extend only from the jug to a hook. Anglers will bait the hook with the free end of the line attached to the jug. The jug is placed in the water in the evening when fish are feeding and either tracked during the night or retrieved in the morning. There is a need to improve the visibility of the float during both the day and the night.